


Kinetic College for Girls

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cisgender, College AU, F/F, Super power AU, kinetic abilities, kinetic powers, superpower au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A college in America is home to girls of kinetic abilities.</p><p>Having powers may seem amazing but it's like any other high school, with bullying and trauma and torment as well as fun parties and hangouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Index

**Clique dubbed “Aryan Airlines Girls”**

Violet Chachki:  
Cardiokinesis  
Manipulation of the heart

Pearl Liaison:  
Chronokinesis  
manipulation of time

Trixie Mattel:  
Biokinesis  
manipulation of genes

Katya Zamolodchikova:  
Cryokinesis  
manipulation of ice

Max Malanaphy:  
Gyrokinesis  
Manipulation of gravity

Miss Fame:  
Gerontokinesis  
manipulation of age of living organisms

**Clique dubbed “ABC”**

Adore Delano:  
Oneirokinesis  
manipulation of dreams

Bianca Del Rio:  
Mnemokinesis  
manipulation of memories

Courtney Act  
Echokinesis  
manipulation of volume

**roommates of house #21**

Roxxy Andrews:  
Physikinesis  
manipulation of the law of physics 

Alaska Thunder:  
Neurokinesis  
manipulation of thoughts 

Detox Icunt:  
Aurakinesis  
manipulation of people’s auras

**roommates of house #26**

Sharon Needles:  
Necrokinesis  
manipulation of the dead

Phi Phi O’hara:  
Technokinesis  
manipulation of technology

Chad Michaels  
Magnokinesis  
manipulation of magnetic forces


	2. We're home!

The wide range of rooms filled with silence was soon blasted with laughter, playful gasps and chatters. As the three pairs of girls walk into the room with their arms swung around each other, they chuck their belongings onto their lounge room. 

_“We’re home!”_ They all exclaim, throwing their arms into the air. Two blondes lazily collapse onto their familiar sofa, curling up together in an entanglement of limbs. 

“I'm so happy that the holidays are over!” One shouts, giggling as she tucked herself underneath the other’s chin. “I've missed you Katya.”

“Sweet,” she placed a gentle kiss onto her forehead. “I missed you too Trix- and your dad too.”

The crowd roars in laughter. Katya replied back with a joking smirk. As her partner’s fingertips brushed up against her neck towards her chest, each touch burnt into the fabric of her shirt. Raising her pointer finger, she indicated towards her fallen blonde locks. The messy strands that were previously in front of her shoulder rose. Swinging it back and forth, she laughs.

“Your hair looks messy today,” Trixie comments, letting the hair gently fall onto her neck. “It looks like you stole a weave from Hermione Granger.”

“Haha-oh shut up,” she chuckles, gently stroking her shoulders. “Look at your mess! You look like Barbie on crack.”

“I am a Barbie on crack,” The other girls take seats around them. As their smiles grow at each comment, a light haired girl places her hand on her shoulder.

“Get a room you too,” she said, her delicate voice lowering the volume. Slamming one of her hands onto the edge of the furniture, the whole sofa immediately bolts up into the air. The others scream, holding onto dear life as Max cackles. “We need to unpack our things and get back into gear.”

Releasing the grip, it falls violently back onto the carpet. The yells ring in her ears. Brushing down her skirt, she elegantly stood up, her long legs striding out towards her room. Leaving behind a giggle, the others try and regain their breaths and centre of balance. 

“Shit…” One mouths, her hyperventilating calming down. “I guess we’re back…”

***

 _“We’re home!”_ The dark haired girl jumps, throwing her arms all over the place excitedly. Running into breathe in the nostalgia, two other girls follow her, one groaning and other smiling widely. “I missed this place!”

“Me too,” the blonde said, her smile staying in place as she stratted her long legs towards her roommate. Stroking her by the shoulder, her fingertips part and brush alongside her room door. “Damn I missed this place too. Bianca?” 

“What?” Her voice rumbles. Muttering to herself some sort of complain, she walks over to the other two girls. 

“What about you?” She ushers her to answer. Motioning for her to do something, she rolls her eyes. 

“Yeah I _love_ this place,” she says in full sarcasm. “Since I missed the stench of this place, and Adore’s stupid voice as it echoes in this rusty old prison with Courtney’s shit-”

The blonde leads her palm from the air down. Bianca’s groans were soon silenced. Widening her eyes, Courtney smirked. The sudden lowering of volume makes Adore giggle. 

“Courtney!” She laughed, covering her mouth. 

“Shhh, or I'll shut you up too,” snorting, her arm rose up again, making Bianca startle.

“I'll change your memories so you'll forget how to breathe,” she jokes, cackling.

“I just don't like your complaining,” she states, straightening up her back in a cocky manner. Rolling her shoulders back, she raises her chin. 

“Well get used to it. It's another year with me and shitface over here,” she ended the sentence with a gargle like laugh before walking towards her own door and slamming it shut.

The two other girls looks over to each other and giggled.

“Well that's Bianca for you,” the blonde comments, opening her own door and stepping inside. Poking her head out to say one more comment, she was met with Adore’s blank expression. “You okay?”

She nods awkwardly. She sometimes did this: where her face seemed to not know what's going on, and her words became slurred. 

“Y-yeah…” She shakes her face and plasters on a crooked smile. Courtney raises an eyebrow but soon shakes it off. Slowly closing the door, Adore flipped around to look at their dormitory again. “I guess we’re back.”

***

 _“We’re home!”_ The couple walks into their room. It was fairly small, but they make use of it. With their arms clinging together and their steps uniquely placed, the two girls laugh. 

“It's nice to be back,” one of the redheads states, leaping onto her bed. Giggling, she spun back and forth within her sheets. Her roommate comes up to her side, stroking her long fingertips by her pale skin. With a smile on her Cupid shaped lips, her partner decides to sit up slightly, meeting their gazes. “Are you planning to do anything today?”

“Not really,” she began, taking a seat next to her on the bed. “I was planning to just spend some time with you; since this is our first day back.”

Her eyelashes batted back and forth as she receives a chuckle. Rubbing the tip of her nose up against her cheek, she leans in closer with her whole body. Her arms cross together and support her chest as she lay on her stomach. Raising a hand, her roommate clasped their fingers together. With their palms lightly pressed together, their contradicting temperatures adjust. 

“Does it hurt Ivy?” She asked, the lying down girl’s tone a little nervous. Her heated palm grows and weakens as she looks into Ivy’s eyes.

“Not much…” She quickly parts, a bright red flame appearing by her hands before distinguishing into the air. Ivy frowns, lowering her palm. “It's fine…”

“No it's not,” she said firmly, sighing. “I don't want to hurt you,” their eyes meet again. “I'm sorry...my powers can get a little…”

“I know,” she said firmly. Smiling, she just shook her head. “Don't worry about it.”

Twirling her slender pointer finger in the air, a whirl of snowflakes spin around. Motioning towards Jinkx, it lightly tickles the tip of her nose, making her laugh. Sighing, she shaded her view of the ceiling.

“I guess we’re back…”


	3. Eternity

“Jinkx!? Ivy!?” Alaska calls for them, cupping her hands by her lips. “Come down stairs!”

“Coming!” She receives a unison reply. Nodding to herself, she flips herself around, taking a seat on a chair near the rest of the crowd. 

“So should we order pizza?” A brunette asks, lazily letting a cellphone hover in the air. 

“Sure thing, I was just about to ask the other two,” Alaska said, running her fingers through her blonde hair. “Sharon might come soon.”

“You too are close,” she commented. Their other roommate laughs.

“Oh come on! Close is an understatement,” she cackles. “I found you two naked on the couch one time.”

“Oh shut up Detox,” she chuckles, gasping slightly at the doorbell ringing. Brushing down her skirt, she hurries to the door, adjusting her blonde locks quickly before opening it. “Hi.”

“Hey babe,” she leans in to plant a kiss by her lips. “Hey guys.”

Taking a step inside, the others wave towards her nonchalantly. Detox had her slim, blade-like fingers pointed towards her roommate, squinting slightly as she motioned up and down. 

“Are you experimenting your aura powers on me again?” She asked in a groan.

“N-no…” She chuckles. “Come on Roxxy! Don't you want to be more charming?”

“I already am.”

Through their playful argument, the couple descend from the flight of stairs. Jinkx rushes down, greeting Sharon with an excited smile. Ivy politely follows after her, even curtsying at her presence. 

“We’re heading out. If you order pizza, save me some. Ok bye!” Alaska tries to fit in all the words in the matter of five seconds. The last thing they saw was her waving hand and the slam of the front door. 

***

“I need to show you something,” Sharon says excitedly, one arm wrapped around her partner’s waist. Cuddling in closer, she looks up.

“What is it?” Sharon’s finger gently lifts up and down. Conducting a symphonic-like expression towards a dying flower, the spine perks up. With the petals straightening and regaining flower, so did Alaska’s smile.

“I've been working on it,” she said, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“It's amazing,” she embraces her tighter, pressing her lips against her cheek. 

“I mean, necrokinesis is pretty cool,” she says reluctantly, chuckling as Alaska showers her neck with kisses. “Neurokinesis is much cooler though.”

“Hard to control though…” She says sadly. 

“You'll get the hang of it,” her reassuring voice makes her loosen her shoulders. “I mean we go to school for a reason.”

 

 _“What are you two doing here at like 11pm?”_ the couple look up to see another pair walking up to them. 

“Hi blondes,” Sharon says, the two taking a seat by the grass next to them. “Just hanging out. What about you?”

“Just training,” one glanced down. “My powers don't seem to be coming back…”

“I-it's okay though,” her girlfriend buts in. “I-I mean it'll come back. I have _eternity_ to wait.”

The four laugh. The blonde feels a little calmer as she relaxes onto her shoulder.

 _”Eternity”_ she thought to herself happily. _”...with her...that sounds nice…”_

***

The six girls walk down their familiar footpath. As the blonde couple excitedly grasp onto each other, their linked arms become tighter and tighter. Their corresponding eyes crinkle in glee as they nod towards each other. Pearl and Violet were connected by their interlocked arms, their light giggles and wide smiles stacked on top of each other as their eyes never parted. With a redhead’s hand around a phone and her roommate's eyes glued onto it, she blabbers on about useless information, all while the silver haired girl seems somewhat intrigued.

“Oh great,” someone calls out to them. Stopping at their tracks, they look over to see a girl with her hands on her waist and her hip cocked to the side. “Aryan airline girls are back.”

Her sarcastic tone made Violet sneer. Rolling her eyes, she parts from the group, crossing her arms and approaching the girl. With her chin high up into the air, she lets a nasty sigh.

“Is that all you got?” She asks, her eery tone sending a shiver down her spine. Her dark eyes glance down at her chest, moving up at an instance. “Go ahead. Make me feel emotional. I dare you,” her roomates take a place by her side. Violet’s open palms scrunches into a tight fist by the individual’s heart. Starting to hyperventilate, she clutches her chest, her eyes widening as she escapes. A gentle chuckle left Violet’s lips as she flipped around with a smile. “Wow, she’s a bitch.”

Pearl places her hand onto her shoulder, laughing. Stroking her fingers by the fabric of her sleeves, her cheek brush against it too. She whispers gently against it, making Violet feel a little more appreciated.

“I will never understand why people don't like us,” Trixie says, resting her bent elbow onto Katya’s shoulder. Leaning against it, the partner crosses her arms and nods. 

“People are probably intimidated,” Max says simply, taking light steps towards the building. Flicking her silver locks back, she ushers the girls to come towards her. Quickly taking her stance, they entered the building in unison.

***

“Oh hurry up Adore! You're taking _eternity_!” Bianca’s groans echoes throughout the house. Courtney excitedly leaps out of her room, a binder in hand with her phone poking out of her pocket. Tilting her head in confusion, Bianca points towards Adore’s shut door. 

“Ohh…” She spoke, sighing before approaching the door. She knocks a few times, getting a range of “coming!”s and “just wait!”s as she waited patiently. Bianca rolled her eyes. As her door flings open, they were greeted with the usual.

Adore’s messily done hair made the ombré green a wonky line. Bags took a place underneath her bright green eyes. Her plump lips were parted to let through pants. The binder in her right hand consisted of messy curse words and catchphrases written on the front, with loose paper poking out from all directions. A pair of sunglasses loosely stayed in tact of her scalp. 

“Okay I’m ready!” She announces, running towards Bianca. 

“Barely. You look like road kill,” was her response. Shaking her head, she physically pushes Adore out the door. Courtney was the last to leave, locking the door. The three walked down their road-like path, down towards the main building. The youngest girl took the spot in the middle, the other two hurrying to pat down her hair and straighten her odd lengthed socks.

“It's called ratchet couture,” she replies, raising her chin up confidently as Courtney brushes her hand against her chest. “Hey, watch it horny ass.”

“I'm just trying to help,” the two laugh. Bianca raises her dark locks, letting it fall onto her back. 

“Do you know what a hairbrush is?” She asks, rolling her eyes once more as she helps Adore tighten up her tie. “What the fuck is also up with this outfit?”

“Number one, Alaska doesn't know what it is and she's so fucking cool. I'm allowed to do whatever I want,” her pitched voice made her sound like a spoiled brat. The two older girls laugh at her innocence. “And B, this outfit is amazing so shut the fuck up.”

“Oh right Chola,” was her final response as she patted down her skirt and the three of them entered the building. “Remember to pay attention in class today okay?”

“Alright grandma,” she sighed and turned the corner, parting from the other two.

“And don't forget to come home before dark!” was Courtney’s joking comment, ending with a giggle and a cackle from Bianca.

“Whatever mum,” she hugged the binder closer to her chest and smiled. She felt a sense of belonging grow in her heart. Like a belonging that’ll last for eternity.

***

_“Here comes crazy ice girl”_

_”Don't listen to them”_

She can repeat the phrase over and over, but it doesn't mean she can really get over it. Sure, you can say it as much as you want, but sometimes you can't fool yourself. 

“People can be such bitches right?” Her partner laughs. 

“Y-yeah…” She mumbles, finding herself a lot more affected than she would have hoped. 

“A-are they bothering you?” She asked nervously, clenching her vacant hand. With the other interlocking between the couple, she gulps. “They are aren't they?” She hesitantly nods, closing her eyes tightly to not see the result. She could feel Jinkx tense at the answer. She could also feel her raise her other hand. She wanted to block her ears too but she was already too late. By the time she made up her mind, the hallways echoed with haunting screams and chaotic destruction. Her eyes finally open at Jinkx’s gentle touch. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah…” She mutters, revealing a fairly clean sight. Trying to flip back, Jinkx blocked the way with her hand and shook her head.

“It's better not to,” she simply says, resting her hand onto the nape of her back and gently pushing her forward. 

_”Any day now…” Thought Jinkx. “Some day soon this is all going to stop...it can't last for eternity...can it?”_


	4. Hide Away

The semi-sad redhead took a seat at the edge of the hall. With a towel wrapped around her neck, she used one end of the fabric to wipe away her sweat. As her heart pumped at a fast rate, she breathed out a sigh.

Looking besides her, she sees a blonde girl, her head buried into her knees. Shuffling over, she hears her quiet whimpers. First wiping her hand, she decides to place it on top of her head, caressing it gently until she looked up with a shocked expression.

“I'm sorry…” She began, facing her. “I-I'm sorry to disturb you but...a-are you okay?”

She wasn't exactly the best at dialogue but she gave it a go.

She nods slightly, bringing her knees in closer to her chest.

“Y-you're Katya right?” She asks, placing the hand in between them. She nods again, her dull eyes pacing to the ground. “M-my name’s Ivy…”

“I know,” her simple reply made Ivy rethink the conversation. Rushing to find another answer, Katya observes her eyes roam around the room. “The question is…” Ivy’s gaze snaps towards her. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah of course…” She sinks back onto the wooden walls of the hall. “I-I'm just incredibly awkward…” She groans, wiping her forehead. “I messed up…”

“N-no it's okay,” she chuckles, patting her on the shoulder. Wiping her own cheeks, she shakes her head. “I'm awkward too. I mean my girlfriend is Trixie Mattel for crying out loud. I'm the lowest of the low,” They both burst out into laughter. “She's great though. I love her to bits.”

“You guys are adorable together,” she comments, brushing aside her falling ponytail locks. “I mean Jinkx and I-”

“Jinkx…?” She stops. The smile on her face disappears slightly as she repeats. “You mean Jinkx Monsoon…?”

“Y-yeah…?” She tries to read her odd expression. It was off shock just punched her in the face. “She's my g-girlfriend…?”

“Oh…” She pauses. She gulps. Then she blinks a few times. 

“Do you know her?” She shakes her head in a trance like fashion. Ivy picks up on her lies but throws it aside, now focusing 100% on Katya.

“IVY!?” A loving voice calls for her. She loved this voice but she felt a little guilty inside as it rang in her ears. Katya picked up on the voice also, shutting her eyes tightly. Clenching her fists, she immediately sprung up from her spot and stormed away, not glimpsing back once. “Hey Ivy!”

“H-hi…” She flips around to see her girlfriend with a gleeful smile. It dissolved slowly as she saw how tense she was. “What's wrong?”

“N-nothing…” She crosses her legs and sighs. As Jinkx lowers herself to sit next to her, she hesitates when she hears a voice.

“JINKX MONSOON!!!” The teacher yells at her. Sighing, she gave Ivy a frown before dashing away. 

In that moment, all she wanted to do is _hide away_.

***

A blonde girl walks down the hallway alone. She was known for being in a socially-strong clique usually, but they all dissolved down as they parted to their classes, leaving her by herself. 

The second last girl gave her a gleeful smile before entering her classroom. Pearl replied back with something a little less confident, making Violet pat her on the shoulder. Planting a kiss by her lips and playfully flicking her nose ring, she enters her classroom.

She gulps, clutching her binder closer to her chest. The average person wouldn't understand why she would be so nervous. They'll understand as soon as she passes Violet’s classroom.

“Hey it's sleepwalker over here!” The girls laugh at her, pointing towards her. “Look over here!”

Pearl tries to resist, but her eyes eventually roam up to them. She creases them shut immedietly.

“Argh, her eyes look dead,” they comment, making her back curl up into a hunch. “We all know you're not natural. Get out of here!”

Shaking her head, she dashes as fast as she could down the hall. As one of the girls grabs her violently by the arm, she shoots back a glare.

“Stop time! I dare you!” The girl yells by her ear, making her squirm. “Do it! Do it faker!”

Shutting her eyes, she tries to block out all the noise. She tries to concentrate on her breathing, but she was inhaling and exhaling way too fast for her to keep up. She moves onto her heartbeat, which was quickening to lightspeed by now. Creating a tapping beat on the ball of her foot, she tried to breathe along with it.

“Hurry up!” The girl slams down the grip of her arm, making Pearl collapse onto the ground. “You're such a faker. I can't believe you go to this school.”

Rushing away at the sound of the bell, Pearl was left there on the hallway, alone. Continuing the tapping beat, she blinks a couple of times. As she calms down into a tranquil trance, she starts her counting. 

3…  
And the wind came to a holt. 

2…  
And the noises in the classroom settle down.

1…  
And the people stopped in their tracks at a complete frozen state.

Pearl could do it…it was just out of her control most of the time.

Resting her back against one of the lockers, she embraces the binder and began to weep. Her unheard sorrows were blasted into her belongings as she shook her head over and over. This was the only place where she could . The place where everyone stops existing and she's alone. 

***

_“Don't you remember? You said we were!”_

_“No...when did I say that?”_

Bianca waves her fingers around in an infinite loop. Laughing at her fellow classmates’ confusion, she rested her chin onto her vacant hand. Her blonde roommate came by her side, observing her technique.

“Bianca,” she says firmly, grabbing onto her wrist to try and yank it down. 

“What? I have some free time and I'm bored,” she said simply, continuing to move her fingers. 

_“You slept with my girlfriend!”_

_“You have a girlfriend?”_

“Bianca!” 

“I'll change it back as soon as I'm finished,” she groans, turning herself to Courtney with a raised eyebrow. “Don't you have classes to get to?”

“Maybe…” She smiles playfully then smirks. “But maybe I want to spend time with you…?”

“Not gonna happen,” she said with a smirk, turning her head directly at the two strangers. Her cheeks tinted pink slightly at the thought. As Courtney places her head on her shoulder, she felt a sigh placed on her neck.

“It's just…” She began, running her finger down her arm. “You know I don't like it when you change people’s memories…”

Bianca stiffens. Gulping, she bit her lip.

“You know that was for the better…” Courtney looks up at her with a reasoning face. “...that day...I-it was the only way and…”

She trails off into oblivion. Propping herself up, she leaves her alone on the bench. Before leaving however, she places a kiss on her forehead, somewhat flirtatiously and somewhat lovingly. This leaves Bianca a little confused. Closing her hand, she reverts the two strangers to their original memories and sends them off. 

Sighing, she felt guilt rise up her throat. 

Maybe Courtney was right...but maybe not…?

She wasn't quite sure. All she wanted to do was go and _hide away_ to rethink her choices.


	5. Coffee

A brunette girl messes with her roommate’s phone, deconstructing it and putting it back together over and over until she started to groan.

“I'm bored!” She complains, kicking her legs up by the couch. 

“That's great,” the other replies, snatching the phone. “Now stop messing with my phone!” 

Using her powers to levitate the phone towards her hand, she mutters to herself and swings herself around on the computer chair.

“Where's Sharon!?” She asks, making her roll her eyes.

“How should I know? She's probably with Alaska,” continuing with her own work, she quickly types up a few sentences before she complains once again. 

“I'm hungry can we-!?”

“SHUT UP ALREADY!!!”

“You two are close,” the third member enters through the door. The other two immedietly get up from their current position to lunge towards her. 

“Thank god you're here, Phi Phi’s so fucking annoying!”

“Me? Chad’s the one who's being a bitch,”

Sharon rolls her eyes and chuckles. Wrapping her arm around both of their shoulders, she pushes them all into a tight hug.

“What if we just go to the cafeteria? I'll get you guys some _coffees_.”

***

“-and so Ivy looked upset and…” Alaska pats Jinkx on the shoulder as she sobs. “The teacher keeps on saying I-I can’t go into class all t-the time b-but that's because…”

“I know you care about Ivy,” she states, indicating for her to sip her beverage. Doing so, she sighs. “But she is in class...and you have opposing powers so you might accidental hurt some of the other students.”

Jinkx shakes her head, curling up underneath her arm.

“I've already accidentally done that…” She mutters quietly, barely audible. “And I'm not planning to do anything like that again.”

“We'll be careful okay,” Alaska advises. Seeing Jinkx have an odd reaction, she tries to question her about it.

“T-there are just people w-who are picking on Ivy okay?” She began. Alaska tries to give an answer back but she was interrupted. 

Seeing her girlfriend and her roommates walk through the door made her turn around instantly to give her a smile. Sharon gave her an odd look, like a tint of jealousy in her eyes. Alaska looks back at Jinkx then gives her partner a shrug. Sharon looks away towards the counter. With Phi Phi and Chad trailing behind her, she sighed.

Raising her unoccupied hand, she points towards Sharon, raising a fingers and flicking it to the side. 

“A-Alaska…? A-are you-?”

“Ssssh,” she uses her other hand to block her mouth. By the time Sharon came over, she excitedly rushes over to Alaska to place a kiss by her lips and walk off. Her roommates look back and forth between the two, shrugging before walking off after her. 

As they leave the door, she sinks back into her seat, Jinkx climbing towards her with widened eyes.

“Alaska!” She tries to contain her yell. “You can't just change her thoughts!”

“S-she can be a little u-unfair you know…?” She tried to justify. Jinkx rolled her eyes and shook her shoulder.

“Change them back!”

“N-no...changing them a little won't hurt her…” Alaska nervously looked around. Fumbling with her fingers, Jinkx looked at her worriedly.

“H-how many times have you ch-changed her thoughts…” She asked. Alaska semi avoided her view. 

“Enough times.”

***

“O-oh you're back…” Jinkx muttered. Seeing her partner on the bed, she shuffled over, shutting the door behind her. Placing one of the _coffees_ onto the table top, Ivy looked up at her with a smile.

“You took a while, where were you?” She asked, lowering her book and placing it beside the beverage. Jinkx motioned for her to drink it. As she brought it up to her lips, she raised her hand to let her speak. 

“I was out with Alaska,” she backed away slightly at the comment. Lowering her drink, she nodded. 

“Doing what?” 

“Just talking,” she sat by her bed. “What have you being doing?”

“Uhh just reading…” She sits up. Jinkx’s eyes follow her as she began to leave the room. “I'm actually planning to hang out with a classmate…” Grabbing the beverage, she came over to her partner. Planting a kiss by her cheek, she dashed away, leaving Jinkx with unanswered questions. 

***

“Sorry to keep you waiting!” Ivy rushed towards her classmate, chucking her empty _coffee_ cup in a nearby bin. “Hey Katya.”

“Hi,” they turn to their side to walk down the park. As the night sky cloaked over them, Katya tucked her hands into her pockets. “Thanks for coming out with me today.”

“Eh it's okay,” she shrugged. “I mean we have similar powers. So I thought I could help.”

The two stop in their tracks at the middle of the field. Katya parted her feet at shoulder width. Raising her hands, she opened her palm. Concentrating intensely on her movement, Ivy came around to her side. Chuckling lightly, she moved her arms higher from behind. 

“Your position is a little off,” she commented, trying to shift her. Massaging her shoulder, she tried to relax her. “Don't try so hard. It should come naturally.”

Katya’s arms dropped to her side. Falling onto her knees me she sighed. Ivy patted her on the head. Looking up to exchange looks, they smile at each other. 

“Thanks for helping…” She mumbled, falling onto her back lazily. “Maybe I'll never get my powers back,” tears swelled beneath her eyes. “I-I'm so useless….”

“No you're not!” Wrapping her arms around her neck hastily, she pulled her into a tight embrace. Katya was somewhat off guard. “I think you're great!” Her words came out quivering and unconfident, no matter how hard she tried. “I like you! I know you can do it!”

“Thanks,” the blonde girl laughed, collapsing slightly into her arm. 

“How did you lose them…?” She asked, gulping. She Didn't even expect her to answer. She felt her stiffen then relax at a sigh. 

“Someone with an opposing power hit me…” She stated. As her legs weakened, Ivy tried to keep her up. “I don't really know why...all I remember is turning around and seeing flames by my eyes…” Ivy gasped. Embracing her tighter, she muttered apologises over and over in her ear. “Why apologise? It's already too late...it's not even your fault…”

***

“Welcome home!” Trixie greeted her girlfriend with a quick kiss. She parted to see her shocked face. “What's wrong?”

Moving her over to the kitchen counter, Katya’s eyes followed Trixie as she poured burning water into a mug. Dunking a tea bag inside, she indicated with her eyes for an answer. 

“Do you think...it was my fault for losing my powers…?” She began. Trixie gasped. Rushing to her side, she patted her back. 

“What do you mean?” She tried to laugh off. Sipping her tea, she watched Katya’s eyes move around the room. 

“I mean Jinkx is a sweet girl,” Trixie cringed slightly at the name. 

“She hurt you,” she said coldly. 

“But she's so nice...there must be a reason why it happened,” she curled up slightly.

“Probably something to do with Ivy Winters,” she spat. Drinking her tea again, her girlfriend looked up at her.

“Ivy Winters?” She asked.

“Yeah, you know her?” She lowered the mug. “They've been in a relationship for a while. I mean I thought it was cute at first…” Her eyebrows furrowed. “But she's basically obsessed with her...I mean she's had strikes against her name because she hurts anyone who comes across Ivy…”

“What?” The blonde gasped. 

“Yeah, didn't you know?” She shook her head. “I saw Ginger half burnt the other day because of her!”

Katya struggled to get up. Stumbling out of the room, she rushed towards her room, leaving Trixie confused and to leave her tea alone. Katya ran up the stairs in an odd rhythm. Violet and Pearl both stuck their heads out of their room, to see the blonde girl collapse into her own room.

“What's up with her?” Violet yelled towards Trixie. Poking her head out, she shrugged. The two entered the kitchen to sit down onto the dining table. Trixie provided both of them warm beverages. 

“I just told her about Ivy and Jinkx,” she said simply, taking a seat near them. 

“They're crazy,” Pearl commented, shaking her head. “I mean Jinkx can get so violent…”

“To you too?” Violet asked nervously. Sipping her drink, she watched her shake her head. 

“I get along with Ivy,” she said, gulping down the hot liquid. “I mean we’re both outcasts.”

“You're not an outcast,” Trixie redeemed, though she just shook her head again. 

“No one likes lab experiments,” she said, much too lightly and casually. “No one likes to be one either.”


	6. Party

“I like that...yeah can you lighten this up? Like this...yeah very that…”

“Is this better?”

Courtney and Bianca walk back into their residence. As they open the door, they were greeted with Adore in front of a mirror. Trixie stood behind her, twirling her hands around to try and alter her eye colour. 

Adore laughed. Trixie rolled her eyes and giggled along. 

“What are you trying to achieve?” Courtney asked, walking over and taking a spot next to them. 

“I don't like my eyes,” Adore said simply. “I want it to be a light blue.”

“Adore,” she sighed. “Trixie you can go home now. She's just being dumb.”

The blonde girl nodded and rushed away. Adore excitedly waved as she left. Sinking onto her chair, she crossed her arms. 

“What?” She asked, her eyebrows furrowing. Courtney came from behind and wrapped her arms around her neck. Looking into the mirror to see the two of them, she whispered into her ear.

“I like the way you are normally,” she spoke. She felt Adore heat up slightly. Holding her hands with her own, she fell back slightly. 

“Thanks…” she said quietly. Courtney planted a kiss on her cheek. Bianca came over to see the two girls who were now giggling. They saw her bite her lip and walk off into her room. 

“Bianca!” She turned around just as she grabbed onto the door knob. “Come here!”

“No thanks,” she said, pushing it open. Courtney ran up to her and dragged her back. Rolling her eyes, she placed the two other girls in front of the mirror. Hugging them both tightly, she looked deeply into the picture in front of them.

“Looks picturesque don't you think?” She asked. As the other two fell into the painting like view, they breathed in awe. “We look like a family...a cute poly, gay family.”

She laughed. Parting from the embrace, the other two girls blinked and snapped back into reality. 

“Hey also!” Courtney added before entering her room. “The AAG girls are holding a _party_ , wanna go?”

 _“Party!”_ Adore called, jumping out of her chair. 

“Sounds good.”

***

“You're late Trixie!” Violet called. Walking out in a skin tight, black dress, she posed jokingly. “How do I look?”

“Good, but wouldn't you rather ask Pearl?” Trixie laughed, dashing towards her room.

“I would prefer it off!” Pearl called from another room. As Violet walked over to the source of the voice, she was greeted with two of her roommates preparing food. “I think it's off…” Pearl mumbled, popping fruits into a blender.

“Wait I'll fix it,” Fame twirled her finger, making the strawberry brighten in colour and plump up in size. “Fresh again.”

“That's better,” Violet walk over to the two. Looking over at the party food provided, she smiled. 

“Thanks guys,” she patted both of them on the back. “You guys should get changed, I'll handle this.”

Leaving the brunette girl alone in the room, Pearl and Fame both rushed to their rooms. Parting to their parting rooms, they disappeared with a shut of the door. 

Fame was greeted by her roommate, Max who was just getting into her top. In a shock, she scrambled through her clothing to try and cover herself. Fame chuckled to herself, going to her side of the room to go through her cupboard. Lifting up a wide range of belongings to cover herself, the levitating things just sheltered the view of her tall, slim body. 

“That's so vulgar,” Fame mocked in a thick British accent. She pulled out a golden, shortly trimmed gown. Pulling it off the rack, she began to unzip the back. “Hey do me a favour and hold this up for me.”

Waving the clothing in the air, Max rolled her eyes and raise a finger to hold it up. Fame curtsied jokingly and began to undo her skirt. Stripping it down, Max’s eyes followed her and blushed heavily when she looked back. 

“Gees don't you want to cover yourself?” Max asked, her eyes drifting away. 

“I know you're looking,” unbuttoning her top, she squeezed out of the fabric to reveal her lacy undergarment which matched. Laughing at Max’s flushed expression, she started to put on the levitating dress. “You gonna finish changing or what?”

“I already have,” plopping down the belongings, it revealed a monochrome outfit consisting of a tight skirt and a mid drift. She complemented the outfit with a trimmed jacket. Pulling it down to fit her properly, she raised her chin and confidently escaped the room.

Approaching Katya, who was arranging the stereo, she placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up with a smile. Stroking her hand against the sequinned dress, she lowered. 

“You need any help?” She asked, receiving a shake of the head. 

“I'm fine. It's going to be the best _party_ ever I can guarantee it.”

***

The music could be heard outside. As Ivy opened the door, the music instantly made her step back. With her roommates pushing her in, they all entered the crowded house. Ivy was the first to approach the hosts and thank them. 

“Nah it's okay, we love parties anyway,” Trixie said coolly, sipping her red cup. 

“Where's Violet? She's the one who originally got me the invite,” Ivy said, looking around the room. 

“No idea. I think I saw her-”

“Oh my god!” Alaska screamed. As her roommates swung around to see her, her eyes were glued onto a disaster happening on the other side of the room. Violet was clutching her nose, blood spilling over her face. Another individual raised a fist, aiming it directly at her face. Launching the momentum, the crowd gasped.

All of a sudden, the hand stopped at it tracks. Roxxxy ran to them, holding an open palm in front of them. 

“Stop,” she said firmly, letting go of the resistance and making them plummet to the floor. Dashing away, she helped Violet up. Bowing as a sign of gratitude she excused herself to the bathroom to clean herself up. Pearl was the first to follow her.

“Are you okay Vi?” She asked, running the tap. Violet dunked her hands underneath, patting her face lightly.

“Of course,” she lied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. 

“What happened?” Closing the door, she looked at Violet’s neglectful eyes. 

“I don't want other people to here…” She muttered. Holding onto her now clean hand, she closed her eyes. Focusing on her breathing, the “sleepwalking” like strange came over her body. 

3…  
The gushing water came to a halt.

2…  
The pumping bass and blasting music muted.

1…  
Her and Violet were the only ones left moving.

“No excuses now,” she said with a smile, her grip tightening. Violet looked at her with sorrowful eyes, the narrowed, dark lids mellowing down into a crinkle of sadness. As tears began to roll down her cheeks, Pearl embraced her tightly. 

“They mentioned my family…” She whispered. Shaking her head into her shoulder, she gripped onto her white dress. “...I-I couldn't help but to pump up their hearts…”

“To make them struggle to breathe...of course…” Pearl muttered quietly. “But you know it can also make them rash.”

“I know, I know,” she hugged her tighter. “But I couldn't help it. They said that i get my bad attitude from my mother…”

“They just didn't know,” pearl tried to reason. “But they shouldn't have even said that you have a bad attitude. I love you the way you are.”

“But other people don't…”

“Does it really matter what they think?” Parting the embrace, but with their arms still around each other, Violet shook her head. Biting her lip, Pearl raised a hand to wipe away a tear. Nodding, she stepped away from the hug. 

Violet froze in place.

She looked at the now still Violet. Clutching onto her chin, she came closer to plant a kiss by her lips. Stroking her cheek, she whispered to herself,

“I love you Vi...I'm sorry you have to go through all of this…”


	7. Soulmate

_“Did you see that crap?”_

_“Yeah I know. Fights always happen at parties though”_

_“It's on some Jinkx Monsoon bullshit”_

The redhead couple overheard the comments. Jinkx brushed them off quickly but Ivy seemed to grip onto them a bit tighter. 

“Don't you care?” She asked, shuffling closer to her. 

“As long as it's not about you, I'm fine,” she shrugged, sipping her drink. Ivy tried to plaster on a smile but couldn't help but to feel somewhat worried. Gulping, she sheltered the bottom half of her face with the red cup. “Why are you so worried?”

“Don't you hate it when people talk about you?” She asked.

“Not really. I care about you more,” she said, giving a bright smile. 

A familiar girl came up besides them, squeezing into their conversation and wrapping her arm around them into a hug.

“Great party right?” she asked, brushing aside her ombre hair. Ivy nodded.

“Yeah. So where are your two loveable girlfriends?” Jinkx joked. Adore just shrugged.

“Probably making out in another room. Who knows?” she laughed.

“Why don’t you join them?” 

“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” the three looked over to a barely seen figure calling towards Adore. As the person mimicked her unique voice and repeated her phrases, she tensed. “I’ll be right back…”

Approaching the person, the couple watched her raise a hand. Cupping her forehead, she intensely looked into their eyes. As her grip tightened, the girl fainted right in her grasp. The couple gasp, hesitating to approach Adore.

Moving her hand up and down, Ivy watched the unknown girl’s expression change from happiness to clear pain and misery. The younger girl stepped away, strolling towards the couple with a relaxed manner.

“Hmm?” she asked innocently. Ivy was somewhat stunned, staring at her with wide eyes. “She’s just sleep I swear.”

She giggled. Ivy tried to chime in as well as she flipped herself around towards Jinkx. Expression concern in her face, Jinkx shuffled closer.

“Do you want me to do something about it?” she asked. Ivy nervously shook her head. “Are you sure?”

“I’m going to find Bianca and Courtney…” she muttered. Handing her cup over to her girlfriend, she squeezed through the tight crowd to try and find Adore’s roommates. She approached a door nearby. Pushing it open, she accidentally interrupted a scene.

Katya had herself climbed up on top of her lover. With her hands cupping the others wrists, her body hovered above hers. Their lips were locked together. As their eyes look together with shock, Ivy found herself frozen by the door frame.

“Umm…” she began to mutter. As Katya slowly lowered herself next to the rising Trixie, they motioned for her to approach them. 

“What’s up?” Trixie asked much too casually. 

“I’m just looking for Bianca…” she explained. “Sorry for intruding.”

“It’s okay,” Trixie brushed off. “I’m with Katya like every second of the day anyway. That reminds me. Where’s your _soulmate_?”

She giggled.

“Dancing somewhere. You know how Jinkx can be?” Katya cringed at the name. Ivy noticed her odd manner and tried to question her about it with motion.

“I mean she does really love you…” Trixie muttered.

“Overprotective at times,” Ivy added. 

“I-I know…” Katya commented. The other two looked over at her with somewhat confusion. “I’m glad we’re friends now.”

“What do you mean?” Ivy tried to giggle off the tension.

“Jinkx thought I was making fun of you at one point,” she said quietly, clasping her hands together. Trixie leant over to place her hand on top. Eyeing Ivy then the door, the redhead dashed at the door and excused herself out. 

Shutting the door, she approached the set of stairs. Climbing up, she opened the first door in front of her. Sliding the door open slightly, she peered in to see her desired people. 

“Bianca! Courtney!” she saw the two girls look up at her. They had their hands interlocked together as they sat at the edge of their bed. The two parted slightly from their before-close position. The blonde girl was the first to approach her with a smile. Bianca first gulped and tried to regain normality as she stood next to her. “Umm Adore…” she began. “...she knocked someone out…”

“What!?” Bianca snapped. Practically pushing her aside, she started to storm out of the room. Courtney tried desperately to hold her behind but sighed when she escaped her grip. 

“Argh…” Courtney groaned, plopping down onto the bed. Ivy took a seat next to her. “She’s super overprotective over Adore…”

“You are too,” she laughed.

“But she tries to control her every single move. She’s old enough to look after herself,” she pouted. “I don’t get to hang out with her much anymore…”

“You like her?” she giggled. 

“I don’t know…” she shook her head. “Who knows? I’m too distracted by Adore nowadays,” she laughed. “I swear she takes up like 99% of my life right now. Haha she’s like my _soulmate_.”

***

“Adore!” She turned around to see Bianca storming towards her. Grabbing her hand tightly, she yanked her out of the dorm. 

“Hey!” Adore resisted. Trying to pull herself back into the party, she stopped when Bianca shot her a nasty look. 

“You knocked someone out again,” she yelled, making Adore wince. “I told you not to!”

“Oh shut up!” She crossed her arms. “You're not the boss of me!” 

“I'm trying to look after you,” she stomped her foot. 

“She was being rude!” She snapped. “I had to do something.”

“You can just ignore them,” she sighed. “You know, controlling dreams is a very dangerous power. Knocking them out and cursing them with a nightmare isn't always good.”

“No shit,” she tried to re enter but Bianca held her back again. At that time, Courtney stepped foot outside, seeing her roommates bicker. 

“I'll change your memories of it gets out of hand,” she said firmly, Adore pouting. 

“Just leave me alone!” She screamed, wiggling out of her grasp and dashing inside. 

“Bianca…” The blonde mumbled, approaching her. “Don't do it again.”

“I don't want her suspended again. She's just going to end up like the next Jinkx…” Courtney embraced her. “...and I'm not planning to lose another friend. Adore’s like my _soul mate_ you know?”

The younger girl nodded sadly. Bianca returned the hug and rested her chin on top.


	8. Hangover

“I feel horrible…” Jinkx complained, falling onto the table. 

“Yeah…” Sharon mumbled, sipping on her cup of coffee. “I-I doubt this coffee is helping...b-but I need it right now…”

“This is why I don't drink,” Alaska said, patting both of them on their backs. 

Original, the couple was going to get coffee but they bumped into Jinkx on the way and invited her along. The three lazily sat by their booth, sipping on their drinks. 

“ _Hangovers_ suck…” Sharon complained. Alaska chuckled. “What's even worse is...I have an assignment due…”

“Argh don't remind me…” Jinkx laughed. 

“Can you change my teacher’s thoughts or something?” Her girlfriend asked. Alaska just shook her head. 

“I hate changing people's thoughts. You know that,” she said. Jinkx bit her lip. Sharon picked up on her odd behaviour. 

“What?” She questioned the redhead who backed away. 

“Hmm?” She asked. Alaska widened her eyes and shook her head while Sharon stared at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“You're hiding something,” she said firmly. She shot a glance at Alaska. “What?”

“Nothing,” Alaska shook her head. The bubbled feelings in Jinkx’s chest was about to burst. She tried desperately to keep in the thoughts. Clutching her skirt tightly, she tried to not meet Sharon’s incredibly strong eyes. 

“She's been changing your thoughts,” Jinkx partially yelled. The couple look over at her with utter shock. Sharon gasped. Slamming her fist down onto the table, she arose and stormed off. Alaska raised on hand but Jinkx immediately lunged over and blocked her. “Don't.”

“What the fuck Jinkx?” She snapped. Rushing past her, she ran off out of the shop, leaving Jinkx with a massive _hangover_ and guilt. 

***

“And so I was left there...with this stupid _hangover_ and now my own dorm mate hates me,” Jinkx complained. Lying on her bed, she waved her hands in their air lazily as Ivy nodded away. 

“Well maybe you should apologise,” she tried to compromise. 

“She won't even listen to me,” 

“She's downstairs,” 

“I just don't like hurting people,” Ivy winced at the comment. Jinkx rocked her head over to face her. 

“You always do though…” She mumbled. Jinkx looked over and gasped. 

“Do I hurt you?” She said worriedly, standing up and dashing over to her. 

“No. You hurt other people,” she said, scrunching her fists. 

“Like who?” Ivy looked up at her with tear filled eyes. 

“Like everyone! The girls in our class! The ones at the party! The ones-”

“But they don't matter,” she said firmly. “They're hurting you and-”

“They do! They're people Jinkx!” Jinkx backed away. “You can't just burn them...you're starting to hurt me…”

Taking slow steps back, she landed on top of the bed. Biting her lips, she muttered excuses and apologies over and over. As Ivy blocked out the comments with her hands, she dashed out of the room. 

***

“Poor thing…” Trixie mumbled, passing a mug of warm tea towards Katya. The blonde was curled up into a ball with a blanket consuming her. Poking out a outing face from the top, she fell on top of Trixie when she took her side. “Is your _hangover_ getting better?”

She shook her head. Taking a sip of her drink, she watched Trixie place a kiss by her head. She frowned slightly, making her partner ask.

“What's wrong?” She parted away. 

“You look tired…” She spoke.

“I am a little…” She muttered, plastering on a smile.

“You weren't staying up working with your powers...were you?” Trixie bit her lip. Katya looked at her sorrowfully. “What's so bad about being immortal?!”

“I hate it!” She calmed down when Katya backed away. “Y-you know...I don't want to be here forever…”

“But it's ruining you!” She took the final sip of her tea and lowered it. Clasping her hands within it, Trixie grabbed it.

“I'll go and put this away…” She whispered. Rushing towards the kitchen, Katya watched her leave hastily. As worry bubbled up to her throat, she couldn't help but to dash into the room after her. 

The girl opened a cabinet underneath the sink. The blonde lunged over to her, wrapping her arms around her to pull her in dearly. Trixie turned around, a bleach bottle in one hand and her previously drunken mug in the other. 

“Trixie!” She cried into her back. “D-don't…”

She flipped herself around. Lowering the bottle to her side, she embraced her. 

“Katya…” Her voice was raspy and hoarse. Hugging her tightly, she heard her quietly sob underneath her. Raising her chin, Katya frowned. Crinkling her eyes, fresh tears poured over. She leaned down to kiss her lips, making her smile slightly. “I'm sorry…”

***

“Fresh air makes me feel a lot better!” Adore yelled, swinging an arm around Alaska. She tried to force a smile, but she failed. The ombré haired girl pouted. Hugging her tightly around the waist, she looked up to see the girl blankly looking into the distance. “I shouldn't be here…” She began. Alaska looked down at her with a faint frown. “I'm sorry for disturbing you I-”

“No it's okay…” Sitting down by the grass patches, Adore took a seat next to her after a pat on a vacant spot. Hugging her legs by her chest, she sighed. 

“Are you mad at Jinkx?” She asked, crossing her legs. 

“It was something I shouldn't have done in the first place…” She shook her head. “It was karma…”

“Are you still together?” 

“I have no idea…probably…? We didn't officially break up…” 

“You’re the most popular couple ever,” Adore said enthusiastically. “I hope you get back together.”

“Me too…” she shook her head to end the trance that lingered in her mind. “So why did you ask to stay with us for a bit?” she abruptly changed the topic. “I don’t mind staying but…”

“Courtney and Bianca are too bossy,” she complained. “I’m my own person!”

“I think that they’re just trying to look after you,” Alaska reasoned. Adore shook her head and crossed her arms.

“Whatever. I’m going back when they apologise.”


	9. Chapter 9

“I haven’t seen Adore anywhere!” Courtney walked back and forth through her living room. Crossing her arms, her breathing hyped up. Bianca ran up to her and tried to calm her down.

“It’ll be okay...she’ll come back…” Bianca muttered, unsure for the first time. 

“She’s been gone for a whole day!” Courtney threw her arms up into the air, groaning and falling into Bianca’s embrace. 

“Do you want to go out and find her?” the blonde weakly nodded. Bianca rolled her eyes and propped her up, helping her out of the house. “Okay, okay…”

***

The redheaded girl walked around the park, crying into her hands. Bianca and Courtney run up to her, caressing her back. Poking her head up, she sees the two girls worrying.

“Are you okay?” Courtney asked, Ivy breaking down once again. 

“It’s something to do with Jinkx, isn’t it?” Bianca received a nod. Sighing, she sat her down onto the soft grass. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“She’s too dangerous!” she exclaimed. “I don’t want her hurting people anymore.”

“I know you don’t…” Courtney patted her on the back. “Are you two officially over…?”

“Not really...” Ivy said. “I guess I just left…” she wiped her tears and just shrugged. “Anyways, why are you two out here?”

“We’re looking for Adore...she's missing…” Ivy gasped and nodded to herself. 

“I'll help you look for her,” 

“No it's fine...it's sort of our own mess,”

“If you say so…” She gulped. “I'll tell you if she's around…”

***

Adore was on her back, lying down on the spare bedroom provided for her. The door of he room was just open, letting a cool breeze pass through, along with quiet mutters. 

She could make out what they were saying, but she decided to do nothing about it. 

_“I'm sorry...well Ivy’s been gone too…”_

_“I'm sorry to hear that….it was my fault anyway..”_

_“It really wasn't…”_

Jinkx was weeping quietly, with Alaska’s voice somewhat low as she spoke. Adore gulped, hearing the other girls quietly sob together. Hunching her back, she cuddled herself on the bed. 

Maybe she was being selfish. Maybe she should go back…

Shaking away the thoughts, she slowly rose from her bed when Roxxxy poked her head through the door. 

“Are you okay?” She whispered, closing the door. Adore nodded, even though she was exactly sure. “Look...I know you don't want to go back...but they do really love you.”

“I know…” She muttered. “I'll go and see Violet and Pearl…”

***

All the girls were sitting around in the living room, except Katya. The atmosphere was somewhat tense, with every individual glancing away. 

Fame had her hands clasped together on her lap, looking around to see Trixie sobbing quietly on one of the seats. 

“I don’t know when I should tell Katya…” she muttered, biting her lip. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Max asked, wiping away some falling tears with a tissue. Trixie nodded. 

“You do realise...you can’t go back…” Fame mumbled.

“I know but-”

“I’m home!” Katya entered the dorm to see her roommate's faces filled with sorrow. “D-did I interrupt something…”

“N-no….” Violet mumbled, plastering on a smile. Trixie sniffed. 

“Sorry…” the blonde girl apologised, standing up and leaving the crowd. She excused herself to her room leaving Katya incredibly confused. 

“Do you think I should go and see her?” Katya asked. 

“I think she needs some space…” Pearl mumbled receiving an unsettling nod from the Russian. Katya took a seat on one of the empty spots and sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hi guys…” Adore pushed herself through the door. She was greeted with her roommates who were nervously waiting on the couch.

“ADORE!!??” they screamed in unison, leaping over to the younger girl. Embracing her in desperation, they basically were on the verge of crying.

“Where were you?!” Courtney yelled, parting and angrily crossing her arms. 

“We were worried sick about you,” Bianca growled, slapping her across the face. Courtney gasped, taking steps back. When Adore looked back at her with sadness, she lunged in for another hug.

“I’m sorry!” she cried, throwing her arms up into the air. “It’s just me being childish again!”

“No shit,” Bianca rolled her eyes, but replied the hug. “You can’t go running off again!”

“I’m sorry! I just wanted to do what I wanted…” she mumbled. 

“I know...but you need to watch out,” Bianca warned. “You have an amazing power. You can’t just use it to dangerously.”

“I know! But I was just trying to help!” she tried to reason, on the fine line of whining. 

“Just tell us next time…” Courtney said, rubbing her hand on the top of her head. She quickly eyed Bianca who was flustered as she gulped. 

“Have you ever used your powers on people to protect others?” she asked. Bianca tried to meet her gaze, but she accidentally looked down at her to see her eyes glossy from the tears. It guilt tripped her, making her sigh.

“You could say that…” she murmured. Glancing at the blonde, Adore looked back and forth between them and bit her lip. 

“What?” she asked, parting. “Is there something you guys need to tell me?”

“N-No…” Bianca muttered, taking strolls away. Adore grabbed her arm and twirled her around, looking intensely into her eyes. 

“Bianca,” Courtney said firmly, regretting it when Bianca shot her a look. 

“I-I’ll tell you later…”

She pulled harshly and stormed away, locking herself in the room. Courtney approached Adore and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, receiving a subtle smile when the blonde committed to her for the rest of the night.

***

Alaska was unenthusiastically messing with her binder and notes. Her roommates were giggling and gossiping in front of her, finally calming down when Alaska’s sadness was getting to them.

“Alaska,” Detox began, flipping herself over to her instead of Roxxxy. “You need to get over Sharon.”

“No!” she whined. “I can’t...it’s my fault anyway...I want to do something about it.”

“Like what?” Roxxxy snapped. Groaning, she smiled lazily and patted her on the shoulder. 

“I don’t know! Apologise...plan a cute date...do something romantic...I don’t know!” she complained in a somewhat cry. “I just want to be happy!”

 

“Why can’t you be happy now?” Detox asked in concern. “Because you don’t have a girlfriend?”

 

“Well you have Roxxxy, so you wouldn't understand,” she pouted. Roxxxy and Detox transferred looks and both frowned. 

“Lasky,” the older queen sighed. 

“I just need time to think about it…”

***

_“You don’t know what I just saw!!!”_

Katya snapped her head up in lunch. She was waiting for Trixie underneath the spot by the tree, but the other blonde was somewhat late. 

She saw Violet standing up, throwing her arms all over the place. She raised an eyebrow at her sudden movements. Pearl ran up to her side, trying to catch her breath as she looked towards the Russian.

“It’s about Trixie!” she yelled. Grabbing her arm, she tried to yank her to stand.

“What is it?” she asked nervously. 

“She’s-She’s!”

***

Sharon heard the news. Basically, the whole school did; but being friends with Violet let her access the scene. Max was having a hard time keeping the loud crowd outside.

She leaned against the door and sighed, locking it. Some of their closest friends were standing nervously by their couch. 

“Where is she?” the necrokinesis queen pressed her lips together. 

“In the other room…” Fame informed. “But I think Katya should be the first to see her.”

“Okay…” the blonde gulped, standing up from her spot on the sofa. 

“Don’t freak out okay?” Violet said before she grabbed onto the knob of the bathroom. She nodded, though she was completely unsure if she could really handle it.

She leaned against it, pushing it open to immediately regret it. She wanted to tear away from it, but she couldn’t help it.

It was a pain that she’do never experienced before. There was a sharp pain in her chest, making it seem like a knot was tied in her lungs. She clutched onto the fabric of her shirt, hyperventilating as she hunched over onto the ground. She felt her hands numb and her knees buckle. Nausea washed over her body, shutting down her whole system down. 

She felt her roommates run by side, embracing her from above. But nothing felt warm, even with the entanglement of arms. She felt cold. Deadly cold. So cold that she could feel frost bites by her fingers and toes. 

“She’s gone…” she breathed out. It was if snow floated from her lips. “She’s dead...and I wasn’t here to save her…”

“It’s not your fault Katya,” Pearl reassured, running her hand up and down her arm. 

“I-it is...it...it is…”


	11. Chapter 11

“I knew Trixie was in pain…” Fame started. “She told me once to try and age her until she would die...but I refused...at first…” she gulped. “...until she broke down into tears and I tried...it didn’t work…”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Max asked, sighing as she sat in an unsettled posture. 

“She didn’t want anyone to know…” she mumbled. “Where’s Katya?”

“With Ivy. She’s trying to calm down her powers…” Pearl replied in the wrong time. The door flung open to see the mentioned redhead panting. 

“Katya...she’s uncontrollable!”

 

***

“Okay...I’ll go close to her,” Alaska volunteered. “I’ll try to change her thoughts…”

“Or I could change her memories,” Bianca suggested.

“But what would you do? Erase the existence of Trixie? That’ll mess up everything,” Detox groaned.

The whole group glanced towards Sharon who was on the verge of tears. Her eyes were fixated on the lifeless body of Trixie. Her hands were shaking as she tried to bring her back to life. The blonde’s limp arms sent shivers down everyone’s spines. She looked unnaturally pale, which was so different from her usual bright smile. 

“Well Sharon is working on her…” Violet looked away painfully. “W-what if we all just go out there? See how it goes?”

“That’s a good idea for now…” Pearl agreed. 

***

Katya’s mind was completely blank. All she could think about was how cold she felt and how cold she was. Her eyes were closed at all time. Her senses were all blocked off except the sharp feeling by her fingertips. 

_“Katya! Katya!”_

She could hear faint voices calling for her. She half ignored them and half the time, she couldn’t make out every word. What hurt her more was that she was wishing it was Trixie’s. And she was begging that she would come back.

“She can’t hear us…” Jinkx mumbled. She stopped in her tracks and held up her two hands. “Maybe I should…”

“No,” Bianca said firmly. “That’s what got rid of her powers last time. I mean I can try and change her memories but...what will I change? Trixie’s existence? That’s way too hard to get rid of.”

“And I don’t think I can change her thoughts…” Alaska mumbled, halting to raise her arms. Closing her eyes for a split second, she blinked them back open and frowned. “She’s more aggravated then I expected.”

“What if Ivy does something? Their powers are similar,” Ivy glanced around at the frozen buildings around them. She felt an unsettling feeling in her chest. Though she nodded, she felt herself shrivel up inside. 

“Sure…” she muttered, running up towards Katya. When she stepped closer to her, a swift, cold wind rushed up against her, making her fall back slightly. A winter-like gush covered Katya’s radius, making Ivy pout. 

Holding her hands up, she closed her eyes . She tried to steady herself on the frozen ground taking deep breathes. She felt her palms tingle as she slowed that her breathing and took a single step forward. 

Suddenly, she felt her whole body shift back. The sudden force sent her flying backwards. Opening her eyes again, she saw Jinkx on top of her, sweat running down her forehead as she buried her head into her neck. 

“Sorry…” She mumbled, getting up. Collapsing onto her side, the others rushed up towards her, with Ivy gob smacked. 

“Jinkx? Jinkx?!” She screamed. Flipping herself over, she saw a frostbite by her back. The ice stained the centre of her back. 

“I just couldn't let her hurt you…” She muttered, curling up into a tight ball. “I just wanted to protect you in the right way.”

“Jinkx…” She whispered, falling closer to her level to kiss her. “I'm so sorry…”

“Is she alright?” Courtney asked. She received no reply. 

“What if I got back with you and we can take her back to Sharon’s?” Alaska asked, bending down to bridal carry Jinkx. Ivy gave a light nod and they rushed back to safety.


	12. Chapter 12

Alaska, Ivy and the passed out Jinkx bursted through the door. Alaska ran towards Sharon who was still by the bathroom, her full attention on the lifeless Trixie. 

“Jinkx just-” Ivy began but was cut off with Alaska’s hand by her mouth. She handed over Jinkx’s body to her. They exchanged confused looks before she walked over and placed a single hand on her shoulder. 

Sharon snapped back with a stressful look which dialled down into a subtle frown when Alaska smiled at her. She leaned in for a tired some embrace as Alaska placed her head on top of her head. 

“Are you tired?” She asked, receiving a nod. Closing her eyes, she exhaled. “I'm sorry that I can't help…” She began, kissing her forehead. “And I'm sorry about changing your thoughts...I promise you it was a one time thing and-”

“I know,” she reassured. “It's fine. I was being selfish. I get jealous easily, I'm a moody bitch and-”

“But I'm the one who changed your thoughts,” she sighed. “I shouldn't have done that. It's not right and I guess I was just being selfish myself.”

“What if I just tell you every time I'm upset and we can talk about it, okay?” She grinned. Cuddling up against her chest, Alaska leant down to place a peck by her lips. 

“Good luck babe,” Alaska whispered into her ear, patting her on the back. She watched Sharon bring her arms up again, closing her eyes to let a flow of energy through Trixie. She refused to leave her side. 

By then, Jinkx had slowly regained consciousness, blinking her eyes to see Ivy weeping by her. Her eyes shot up to see Jinkx awake. Embracing her immediately, she kissed her on the lips passionately. 

“Sorry to worry you…” Jinkx mumbled, trying to move her numbing limbs. 

“It's fine! Are you okay?” She asked, sobbing into her chest. 

“I'm fine because I know that you're okay…” She smiled. She opened and closed her hands lazily, chuckling to herself sleepily. The numbness spread to the tips of her fingers as she closed her eyes again. “I think I'm defective…”

“What do you mean?” Ivy clasped her hands with hers. 

“Yeah...I can't feel the sting anymore…” She began. “Which means…”

“You don't have your powers anymore?” Ivy began to sob again, clutching the hand tightly as she rose it to her cheek. 

“It's okay though,” she grinned. “At least I won't hurt you anymore right?”

“Oh Jinkx!” She grabbed her and hugged her tightly. She felt a gentle tap on the shoulder. Turning her head, she gasped. 

***

“Are you sure you can't do anything Bianca?” Courtney asked, panicking. 

“I honestly can't! I can't get rid of anything that big! Last time I did I…” She trailed off. Courtney bit down on her lip. 

“What?” Adore asked, looking between the two. Max placed her hand on her shoulder and shook her head. “No, tell me. Now.”

“Adore...baby…” Courtney began, trying to walk up to her and calm her down. 

“No! You've been hiding it from me for years!” She shouted. 

“That's because you'll freak out…” Courtney tried to reason. Adore took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. 

“I won't...I promise,” she smiled. “I'm going to be mature about it.”

Courtney grinned back, eyeing Bianca. She approached them, first looking towards the others who were rushing after Katya and nodded approval. 

“So Adore...a few years back...you were bullying this girl,” Adore gasped, nodding. “...but it wasn't your fault! She was fairly mean to Courtney so you decided to knock her out! Some days...you would give her nightmares…” She gulped. “So you know...I decided to wipe away memories of her being rude to you...and handled her myself…”

“Bianca…” She mumbled. “You should have just told me!”

“I know...but I thought you would run away. I mean you did earlier this week…”

“I won't anymore!” She embraced her. “Thank you for telling me…” She parted to peck her lips. “And thank you Courtney!” 

She also kissed her on the lips, the three of them now hugging tightly. 

***

“Pearl? Are you okay?!” Violet rushed over to her, embracing the fallen girl. The blonde blinked her eyes open to see the brunette girl on the verge of tears. 

“Y-yeah…” She muttered, trying to get up. “I'm so useless…”

“You're not!” She fought back the tears. 

“Argh...why can't I just freeze time…” She tried to get up, Violet helping her up on the slippery ground. 

“It'll be okay,” she wrapped one hand around her waist. Using the other to lift it up, she clenched her fists slowly, trying to calm Katya’s heartbeat. “She's caught off guard...someone do something!”

The girls looked around at each other, who were all confused. They all peered at one another with concerned expressions, as if they didn't know what to do next. 

_“KATYA!!!“_


	13. Chapter 13

Katya knew that voice from miles away. She felt her hand warm up slightly. The ground came in closer contact to her feet as she was lowered onto the frozen ground. Flipping herself around, she gasped and limped towards the source of the voice.

 

She cried and cried into her chest, hugging her tighter than she ever had. Her legs were on the verge of giving up on her, but she stayed anyway. Her head was so lightheaded, she could see a light in her eyes. Gripping onto her warm body, she whimpered.

 

“T-Trixie…?” she piped out, crying louder. 

 

“Yeah?” she chuckled. “Thank Sharon for my existence.”

 

She parted from the embrace to see the others trembling. 

 

“Oh my god…” she began, falling to her knees. “I-I’m so sorry…”

 

“I know you love Trixie…” Katya muttered with a tiresome smile. She collapsed onto the ground and groaned. “My body hurts…”

 

“I don’t know how I got so out of hand…” Katya mumbled.

 

“I didn’t know you loved me this much,” Trixie laughed, hugging her tightly. 

 

“I should clean this up..” Katya parted from her, absorbing the icicles. She spun in circles, the ice and snow circling around her as she inhaled the cold air. 

 

“You got your powers back!” Trixie said excitedly, jumping up and down in joy. 

 

“Yeah...in the worst way possible,” she sighed, receiving a hug from Trixie.

 

“I’m just glad that’s it’s over…”

 

“Me too…”

 

***

 

“Okay! But-!” Sharon was cut off by everyone’s laughter. “It was like one time…”

 

“You got angry at Alaska because she was hanging with Jinkx?” Ivy snorted, clinging onto her partner who was chuckling. 

 

“I get jealous easily okay?!” she crossed her arms, but soon loosened into giggles as Alaska leant up against her.

 

The girls were at the “AAG residence”. They were across the ground and sofas, all laughing and telling stories as they sipped glasses of coke and cuddled up to one another.

 

...but what do you expect when you go to an all girls school? An all girls school with superpowers added into the mix, I might add. 

 

Trixie had her head up against Katya’s shoulder, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. They agreed on a happy future together, with Katya living on with her for eternity, which Trixie cried to.  
Jinkx and Ivy were much better, with Jinkx’s powers slowly returning. The redhead was just glad that it didn’t hurt anymore to cuddle up to her and kiss her temples. 

 

Adore was sandwiched between Courtney and Bianca, who both had their arms around her. She felt warm and a sense of belonging whenever she was between the two, which was constantly.

 

Alaska had her legs on top of Sharon, with her hands clasped together. She smiled at her warmly, nuzzling into her neck. Sharon let out a soft sigh and a placed a peck by her cheek as they gazed towards their friends who were chattering. 

 

“I’m glad we ended this term happy,” she smiled, collapsing onto her chest.

 

“Me too…”


End file.
